


A Queen on Her Throne

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Smut, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: It's been a long, stressful month and Vex knows Percy needed someone to take over for a little while. So one night she makes plans and handles everything for him.Arguably a more apt tagline:Vex and Percy both knew who wore the pants in the relationship, but clothes weren't really the sign of power here.





	A Queen on Her Throne

**Author's Note:**

> Just gonna drop this here and move on to my next piece. Hope you guys like naked power moves.

Vex knew Percy had a long day. Actually, he’s had a long month. Meetings and plans and visiting dignitaries who thought they’d try to take advantage of this city and so many other things that he had to do. At the end of such a frustrating time he would usually go to his workshop and focus on something he cared about, his clocks to be precise, but she wouldn’t exactly call that relaxing. Sometimes Percy just needed to let go, but he had always had a hard time seeing when and how. Vex was very good at helping him let go of the reins and release some pent-up tension.

She had a plan for after their meeting that afternoon. It had been terrible, as they expected, some diplomat thinking they could take advantage of them, members of Vox Machina who had saved the world, because they were adventurers and not political leaders who were familiar with the nuances of policy and trade and so on. It was infuriating to deal with people who thought they had taken on this position only because of prestige and not love for Whitestone and that they wouldn’t have honed their skills in it. They moved past it however, but it still left tension in the two of them.

So, Vex went and took a bath. Percy offered to come with her, not with a wink and a sexual undertone to his voice, but simply because he wished to help her relax and perhaps that meant bathing with her. Vex did love having her hair washed. She almost took him up on the offer, but she placed her palm on his chest and smiled up at him She told him to go to his workshop, she knew it would help to work out that tension with his clocks.

She had left a note on his desk that morning though, a white envelope with the blue wax stamp of the Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt. In her curling handwriting the note told him to meet her in their private library. They of course had the main library for everyone’s use, but they had a small room beside their bedroom with a handful of bookshelves and books they either didn’t want getting into anyone’s hands or books they simply found themselves returning to. It told him to meet her there at six, which, she teased in her note, shouldn’t be a problem surrounded by all those clocks.

Vex took her time in her bath. She washed her hair, soaked for a while, and spent her time letting the tension wash out of her. When she finished she went and prepared for Percy, who would arrive exactly on time because that was the time she asked him to be there. She admired his desire to please her and listen to her, and when she needed to help him out of his own head it was her greatest tool. It did mean everything had to be ready by then, though.

When there were six chimes from the clock out in the hall Percy stepped through the door into their library and closed it behind him. When he turned he saw the library was not how he remembered it. The shelves were still filled with their books, there was still the same art on the walls, the paint was the same, but there was only one chair with a small table beside it in the center of the room. It was a dark brown, wooden chair with a red cushion on the seat and back, it had intricate carvings on it, and it was extremely well crafted. Percy may have admired it more if Vex hadn’t been sitting in it with her legs crossed and a smile, completely naked.

Her fingers trailed over the carvings in the arm of the chair, “Do you like it?”

“It’s lovely,” he admitted. He couldn’t hide the smile, but he stayed by the door and waited for her to tell him what she wanted. Vex loved her power moves and Percy had loved being the target of them.

She admired him for a few moments. He wore a plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, to clean for it to have been from the workshop which meant he had changed for her. It was untucked and without buttons, only laces at the collar that he had left undone and showed the line of his collarbone which she appreciated.

“I had the other chairs removed for a set of these, but I’m not sure they belong in here. Perhaps the study would be better. Maybe I’ll have the others brought back tomorrow.” She paused for a few moments, dragging her eyes over him without trying to hide her thoughts. “Why don’t you have a seat?”

Percy thought that she looked like a queen on her throne in that chair, placed perfectly in the center of the room, and he was well aware what she wanted from him.

He strode across the room until he was standing on the thick carpet in front of her. And he knelt down, his eyes never leaving hers and a smirk touching his lips. “I don’t mind if we keep it like this,” he replied cheekily.

She tilted her head back and laughed and Percy let his eyes linger on the long expanse of her neck while she did s. When she looked back down at him she said, “I believe that. What are you thinking about?”

Percy was never thinking about just one thing. In that moment he was thinking about how she tasted, what she would ask of him, how long she would keep him on his knees and allow him to worship her, how much he wanted her, wanted to please her, how she never ceased to surprise him, how uncomfortable his trousers were becoming, how much he loved her. Not a single thought was about the frustrating events of the last few weeks. It wasn’t the sex, he and Vex had been having sex. It was the letting go. Vex usually took control, that was no surprise, but there were different levels and different ways. This was the first time in a little while that Vex took everything off of his shoulders, all he had to think about was what she wanted. And gods, it felt good to not have to make decisions or worry about what was going on outside of this room.

“Percy, I asked you a question,” she reprimanded him lightly.

He blinked away the mess of thoughts and when she reached out with one hand and cupped his cheek he leaned into her touch. “I’m thinking about what I can do for you,” he answered.

“What a lovely answer.” Vex’s thumb rubbed against his cheek for a moment before she ran her fingers through his hair. “Are you comfortable like this? Could you stay here for a while?”

“Is that what you would like?”

“I would like you to be comfortable first, I will tell you what I want after you are.” She took her hand away and leaned back to look at him.

Percy moved a little closer to her and shifted his knees under him a little better. “I will be sure to tell you if I become…the wrong kind of uncomfortable.”

She hummed, obviously pleased with him, and reached out to him and dragged her thumb across his bottom lip, “What I want from you now, Percival, is for you to put your lovely mouth to good use.” She could have said something more, a joke about his quick wit or how he had been using his mouth for all these meetings and she decided it was her turn, but really what was the point in that? He already knew and she had different ideas in mind for the night.

He leaned forward and kissed the knee of her crossed leg. He slowly ran his hands up and down her legs, slowly parting them and pressing kisses to the inside of her thigh. As he slowly got closer and closer to her core she closed her eyes and tipped her head back. But then Percy stopped. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath against her and his thumbs rubbed tiny circles to the inside of her thighs and when she looked back down at him he was looking up at her with mischief in those bright blue eyes.

He didn’t admit it to anyone but Vex, but he wanted his control taken from him. That did not mean that he didn’t want to have fun trying to take it back, mostly to see how far Vex would go to keep it, how much she would push him. She was always prepared to remind Percy that she was in charge.

With Percy looking up at her like that she could easily see what he wanted. That he wanted her to take a handful of his hair, pull him to her cunt, and use him until she was finished with him. And for a moment she considered it. She ran her fingers through his hair and watched his eyes flutter shut at the touch. But she was in control and Percy wanted her to be, so she would have her way.

“Whenever you’re ready, darling,” she said easily and drew her hand away to grab the book from the table beside her. She could feel his hands pause on her and out of the corner of her eye she saw him looking up at her with a frown. The shock on his face alone was worth this decision over pulling him to her and taking him however she pleased.

She flipped the book open and then took the glass of wine on the table in her hand. She swirled it in the glass idlily while she read the first few words, then took a sip. Percy watched her with an almost fascination. He had seen her like this in so many nights, dressed in comfortable clothes and reading with a glass of red wine, but this was different. He was on his knees before her, expected to pleasure her, and she was reading.

His mouth twitched up into a smile. Of course she would have something else up her sleeve when he was in such obvious need of her to take care of him in this kind of way.

She let out a quiet sigh and set her glass down before letting her hand rest briefly on his head when he finally licked up her slit. “That’s lovely, Percival,” she told him before taking her hand back and turned the page.

She could feel him shift even closer, settling himself between her legs and as close to her as he could comfortably be, and his tongue dipped inside of her. She focused on taking slow, deep breaths and on pretending to read. She knew it was hopeless to actually read, but it didn’t matter what she was doing, all that mattered was that Percy thought her mind was focused elsewhere.

His hands moved up to her hips and he dug his fingers into her and when she barely reacted to his efforts he sucked at her clit in hopes of that drawing her praise.

She was careful not to flip the pages too quickly and to move her eyes along the page at a normal, casual pace. Percy wasn’t one to miss the details. She was sure later he would know she was faking her distraction, but in the moment she needed him to believe she was reading. That was where her power came from, by making him work for her attention. Still, Percy’s mouth was as skilled as always but now, with a need to make her look at him again, it took everything from her not to close her eyes and moan his name. But she’d already decided the game and she was going to play by the rules.

Percy was so hard and so enveloped by the taste of Vex that he felt almost dizzy. He thought about unlacing his trousers, just to relieve some of the pressure, but Vex turned the page and he struggled not to let out a low whine as he drew the flat of his tongue over her again. He ignored his desire to pull his cock out, knowing that he was meant to please Vex and he had no plans to divert his focus from that.

There was a soft whimper from Percy and Vex peered up at him from over the top of her book. “Are you alright, dear?”

His glasses sat crooked on his nose, smudged and uncomfortable but Vex knew he would refuse to take them off. He was practically blind and he always said he’d rather lose a few of the details and see her than just see the vague shape of her. It didn’t hurt that she liked seeing the evidence of his efforts. Behind the glasses his bright blue eyes locked onto hers, desperate and hungry and eager. He didn’t answer, just pulled at her hips as if he wished to pull her closer.

She smiled, “If you’re comfortable then keep going.” And she reached for her wine again.

The wine was to hide the heavy breaths that were coming now. She took a slow, long drink and with a concentrated effort kept her hand from trembling as she set it back down and returned to her book. Percy couldn’t tell from the cover, but she was flipping through the pages of a very hot romance novel she had picked up on their last trip to Marquet. It spoke of hard lengths, pebbled nipples, wet holes, but every word that she did manage to pay attention to just made her want Percy.

She felt one hand leave her hip and before he could enter her she made a decision that almost broke her. “I will tell you when I want more. Keep your hands where they were.” She wanted his long, dexterous fingers in that moment, she didn’t want to make either of them wait, but she did. Because she wanted to see him become desperate and wanted to see how hard he would work for her, how well he would listen to her. She wanted him to lose himself completely, all the worries of the month lost to this moment. And, despite it all, she wanted to see how long she could wait for him too. It was a game of self-control on both their parts.

He slowly moved his hand back to her hip and she rewarded him with a soft moan and a gentle rock of her hips into him before she collected herself again and took another drink.

She didn’t wait terribly long before saying, “You can use your hands for me now, Percy.” She knew her voice was pitched higher and it wasn’t the same distracted tone it had been earlier, she hadn’t flipped the page in a long time and her eyes flicked down to watch him more and more often. If Percy had actually been interested in playing the power game, this would have been his chance. But Percy wanted to be wholly hers and so he listened eagerly.

Without any more prompting he pressed two fingers into her and Vex set her book on the table beside her wine and finally gave her attention to Percy. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled it lightly, just enough to make him lose his rhythm for a second. He was staring up at her, unable to tear his eyes away from hers now that she was meeting them, and his fingers crooked inside of her.

“Gods Percy, yes,” she moaned and pulled her lip between her teeth. “Don’t stop.”

His jaw was sore and his knees were starting to ache, but he didn’t care. He watched her free hand move to her chest and she pinched and rolled her nipple, her eyes falling shut and her breathy moans coming more and more often. The only thing Percy could think of was how to take her to the edge, what he could do for her.

Apparently what she needed was a third finger stretching her open and filling her while Percy’s tongue worked over her clit. She let out a string of curses in a dark, snarling language that he only understood a handful of words in, her back arched to him, and her grip on his hair tightened as she held him right where she wanted him.

Percy moaned against her, licking and fingering her through her climax, slowly bringing her down as her grip loosened and her body went lax again. Little whimpers escaped her lips as he licked and sucked her clit slowly and soon she gently pushed his head away, a sign that she’d had plenty and couldn’t handle more for the moment.

Percy sat back on his heels and looked up at her from his place before her. His chin was wet, his glasses askew and dirtied, his cheeks flushed red, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. Utterly perfect, Vex thought. The feeling was mutual for Percy. Vex sat before him, above him, with soft brown eyes, hardened nipples, her lips swollen and red from biting and pulling at them. He wasn’t making a joke when he said he could spend every day like this, he could spend his entire life giving Vex the attention she deserved.

She touched the pad of one finger to his chin, raising it up so that she could lean down and kiss him. Her tongue ran against his, tasting herself on him and making both of them hungry for more. When the kiss ended she didn’t pull away completely, she instead stayed leaning over him for a moment longer, and Percy was incredibly aware of how in control she was in the moment. She may have been naked unlike him, something most would have considered a vulnerable state, but she wore it like armor. She had always found power in her body, from something as simple as flashing Grog in a fighting pit for no reason other than she thought he’d fight harder to her opening the door to him completely naked so many nights ago.

There was no questioning who was in charge. He was owned. And it made him groan and move to press a palm against himself, just to ease the ache for a moment. She could stop this at any moment, she could send him away, make him cum without touching him, command him to wait longer, or to climax right there and ruin his very expensive and nice clothes. He was at her mercy.

“You did such a good job for me, Percival,” she said and kissed him again, this time only briefly.

“Thank you for allowing me,” he was breathless and his mind swirling still.

“I want to return the favor,” she said calmly, “would you like that?”

“Yes,” he groaned and had to bite his lip to keep from begging. It wasn’t that he was above it, it was that she would tell him when she wanted to hear him beg.

She sat back in her chair and gestured to the side of the chair that didn’t have the table. “Stand here.”

He stood up slowly and stretched out his small pains before he stood beside Vex. She turned in the chair and Percy swallowed the lump in his throat when she began to unlace his trousers with one hand. Her other hand pushed his shirt up a few inches so she could press her lips to his stomach.

She pulled his length out from his pants and dropped her head down to kiss the tip of his leaking cock. She could feel him tremble and she looked up at him to see his lips parted and his eyes filled to the brim with want. It was a good look for him.

His hands were balled into firsts at his sides and Vex said, her lips brushing against him with every word, “Don’t push,” and guided his hands to her head, just to give him something to touch.

He nodded stiffly and she took the head of his cock into her mouth and ran her tongue along the underside. She watched him drop his head back and moan openly. His fingers tangled in her hair but he was careful not to manhandle her.

Her hands started at his hips, her thumbs resting at the sensitive dips on either side, but as she slowly took more of him in her mouth she moved her hands around, sliding them down the back of his pants to grab handfuls of his ass and pulling him to her until she could feel him hit the back of her throat. His cock was heavy on her tongue and the taste of him filled her mouth, salty and uniquely Percy. She loved doing this for him, almost as much as he loved going down on her.

Percy saw her dark red lips stretched around his cock, obviously she’d done her makeup with this part of the night in mind, and the warm, wet, heat of her was almost too much. He unconsciously rocked his hips forward, just to feel more of her. Vex arched an eyebrow up at him and his cheeks flushed and he grew still once more.

She slowly, very slowly, began to bob her head up and down on him, making sure to linger on the places that always drove him wild. He didn’t beg, though, he didn’t plead and ask for more, he didn’t try and make her go faster or anything. She liked that, that he trusted her to give him what he needed when he needed it. She adored hearing him beg, but tonight she just wanted him to know she would handle it all.

She took one of her hands away from him and pressed it between her legs and began to circle her clit with light, quick movements. And Percy could feel every moan and whimper around him and his eyes slammed shut as he worked to control himself. It helped but not for long because he could still feel her and hear her and gods he wanted to watch her fuck herself while she sucked him off. So after a few seconds he opened his eyes again so he didn’t have to miss another moment.

He whined when he watched her slide two fingers inside of herself, pumping them in and out while taking him in her mouth. He knew he wouldn’t have to wait much longer, she was speeding up and wet, desperate noises filled the room. They were both moaning and Percy was swearing every time Vex’s tongue swiped against his tip.

“Vex’ahlia,” he gasped, “if we keep it up like this I’m going to cum.”

Vex winked up at him and he closed his eyes and bit his lip. And when Vex took him all the way again and moaned around him his mouth dropped open and he called out her name, long and low and desperately.

Vex swallowed him down, trembling from her own release, and when he shakily stepped back she licked her lips clean of him and leaned back in her chair while she caught her breath.

“Feeling better, darling?” She asked with a gentle smile.

He laughed and touched her cheek, “Infinitely better. But now I think we could both use a long rest in our very comfortable bed.”

They retired to their room early that night and had the best sleep they’d had in a month wrapped up in each other’s arms.


End file.
